


Rain and Tears

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Crying, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ignores every 'should' when she's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Tears

She should be cold, standing in the middle of a moor with the wind and the rain around her, blowing her hair into a tangled mess and stinging her face and outstretched hands. She should be shivering and trembling with the chill in the air.

She isn't.

She's waiting, watching, and there he is, coming toward her. Running toward her. Draco grabs her hands and pulls her to him, yanks her against his chest. His arms wrap around her body and now she's shivering because of him. Because of the heat of his touch and the fire in his kiss. Rain streams through his hair and down her face and she tastes it on his mouth. She tastes it on his tongue and there's a hint of salt in their kiss.

It takes her a minute to realize the water on her face isn't rain.

She jerks back, breaks his hold. Spins away from him with her hands raking through her hair. She shouldn't be there on the moor, cold and shaking. She should be home. Reading by the fire, listening to the wireless, patting Crookshanks as he rolls and stretches on her lap.

Draco touches her shoulder and Hermione cries out. Just the brush of his fingers against her arm makes her forget every _should_. She whips around and leaps at him, knocking him off-balance. They fall into the wet heather in a tangle of limbs and cloaks. Hermione shoves out of hers, struggles Draco out of his. She plasters her hands to his chest, fingers tensed and nails digging.

There are answers she can't find here, questions she can't answer. Why she came, why she won't leave, why they keep doing this to each other. She cries out again, wordless and aching, and she drops to sprawl across Draco. His hands roam her back and hips; his mouth roams her throat. Hermione quakes and spreads her knees to straddle his hips, her skirt riding up her thighs.

Four hands fumble and grope between them, opening trousers, pulling knickers aside. She's wet as the moor beneath them when Draco slides into her. Hermione sits up and rides him, the rain lashing against her face and hiding the tears that haven't stopped. Draco holds her waist, lifting her up and slamming her down. She drops her head back, puts her hands behind her and grips his thighs.

The wind takes her voice away from her, steals her pleading and begging for more, faster, harder, _now_ , but Draco knows her. He knows every inch of her, knows what she needs, and he twists to take her down. He grabs her hands and pins them over her head, fingers laced in hers and gripping until their bones grind together.

Draco drives into her, fucks her hard against the sodden heather. Hermione bucks under him, wraps her legs around him to pull him tight to her. The storm rages around them and rages within them and they come together like thunder and lightning.


End file.
